


That Fluttery Feeling

by lazy_storm_clouds



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I wrote this at 4am okay, Max is crushing on El, She doesn't really get that she's crushing, Takes place during S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_storm_clouds/pseuds/lazy_storm_clouds
Summary: Max is crushing on El, but doesn't realize it's a crush because she has those feelings a lot.





	That Fluttery Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am when the thought wouldn't leave my head. Enjoy!

At first, Max didn't think anything of it. She was used to it. The fluttering in her stomach, the hitch in her breathe that thankfully no one ever noticed, the quickening of her pulse, the warmth in her ears, and even the outright staring. Max was used to all of this because she didn't even realize it happened. Sure, she could feel it happening because it was her body, but she wasn't consciously aware of why it happened. It just did. 

Until it didn't. Max thought it happened when she talked to basically anyone. It had happened with most of the girls she talked to back home. And then she talked to Lucas. It was fun dating him. But it didn't give her that feeling. In fact, she hadn't felt it all summer. And she'd come to like that feeling. 

Then, Eleven walked up to her asking for advice. It didn't happen right away. But watching El have a blast trying on new clothes and discovering who she was, Max felt a fluttering. Reading with El was interesting and Max hoped El couldn't hear her breath hitch when El's hand brushed her's as she turned the page. Max felt her ears burning when El cuddled up to her. Max thought maybe El could hear her heart. It was going so fast, Max was surprised it hadn't leaped out yet. 

El sleeping in Max's bed was a whole new experience. Max didn't really have many friends in California. Not close ones, anyway. No one she'd bring home. She would always stay at their house, on the couch or in a spare room. If it was a slumber party, everyone stayed in sleeping bags. El sleeping so close to Max made it hard for her to fall asleep. It was different and yet so comforting to have another person's warmth right beside her. 

Max couldn't stop looking at her. She was so relaxed in her sleep. She was pretty still and Max honestly worried for a few minutes that she wasn't breathing. She held a hand under El's nose to check. She couldn't help herself. El was special. Max wanted to kiss her. Max rolled over for the millionth time, deciding she needed sleep too, but each time she did she kept finding herself turning right back over to look at El. 

El's hair sat softly on her cheek. Her lips were slightly parted, letting out soft, even breaths. The moonlight illuminated her sleeping figure. She slept differently from Max. Max always fell asleep on her side, with a hand under her cheek. El slept flat on her back with her hands thrown up around her, fingers slightly curled inward. It was cute. 

Max had started to drift off, still looking at El. A tree branch shifted somewhere on the roof above and El did too. She rolled, the smallest bit, and fell right into Max. Max felt her snuggled into her warmth and settle comfortably with a sigh. Not wanting to do anything to wake her, Max stayed still. After a few moments of El staying asleep, Max relaxed. 

Wrapping an arm around El, Max fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Should I do a separate one from El's perspective? Should I do something else with Elmax?


End file.
